


Hi, my name is Micheal

by SingSwan_SpringSwan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Annabeth just wants to build something permanant, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, F/M, Percy is a Dork, Percy is a sweetheart, percabeth, percabeth fluff, so cute, they deserve the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingSwan_SpringSwan/pseuds/SingSwan_SpringSwan
Summary: Annabeth’s date stands her up, leaving her completely stranded at a restaurant she’s been waiting to try with him for months. Just when she’s about to give up and leave, some hot guy with messy, black hair steps in and tells her to play along with it. Who is she to say no to him? Especially with those adorable, baby seal eyes?





	Hi, my name is Micheal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute thing I saw on tumblr and decided fit perfectly with the og OTP. Y’all deserve some fluff. Comment and kudo!

Annabeth drummed her fingers impatiently on the table top. Where was he? She’d gone to the right place, right? She hadn’t gotten the time wrong?

Annabeth looked at her watch and bit her lip. It was half an hour later than he said he would meet her. He could just be late, right? But she knew he didn’t live or work that far. And surely he hadn’t forgotten…

“Sweetheart, have you decided what you’d like to order?” The waitress was standing at her table again.

Annabeth gave the older woman a distracted smile. “No thanks, I’m just waiting on someone. Can I have a little more time, please?”

The waitress gave her a pitying look, but nodded and walked off anyway.

Ten minutes passed before she came back again. “Are you ready yet?”

Annabeth squirmed. He should have _been_ here by now. “Um, n-no.” 

A few people in the restaurant were starting to shoot Annabeth looks. Not dirty, slightly disgusted looks, but sympathetic, and comforting, like they knew what was going on and felt sorry for her. Annabeth would honestly have preferred a glare.

The waitress was one of the people doing that to her. “Listen, Honey…”

“Hey, babe!” A deep voice announced, way louder than it should have been.

A tall raven-haired boy with pretty sea-green eyes slid into the booth across from her. Annabeth had never seen him before in her life. 

“I’m really sorry I’m late, traffic was murder.”

Annabeth blinked, slightly flustered. “Oh um, I’m not–”

The waitress smiled and handed the boy a menu. “I’ll ah, leave you both to it.” And she walked away.

He lowered his voice. “I’m Percy.” His smile was the most adorable smile Annabeth had ever seen on a guy before. “I know you don’t know me, but just because some jerk stood you up, I didn’t think you should spend dinner alone. Besides, I’m really hungry so, how about it?”

Annabeth couldn’t tell him how grateful she was about that save. He was a lot sweeter than the guy she’d been planning on going out with so… why not?

“I’m Annabeth.” She said with a swift grin. “Thank you, you don’t have to do this, you know.”

He shrugged. “Yeah well, I didn’t have any other plans. It’s no big deal. And did I mention that I love the food here? Have you tried their cheeseburgers?”

Annabeth laughed despite herself. “We’re at a gourmet restaurant and you want to eat cheeseburgers?”

He looked appalled. “Are you serious? Do you question the result? This must mean you _haven’t_ tried them!”

Annabeth shrugged. “Yes well, this is my first time at the restaurant.”

The way he shook his head in innocent and complete disbelief was winning if not comical. “Well then, I think I know what we have to order. Unless of course you… wanted some fancy gourmet food.”

Annabeth smiled and gathered her menu into a neat stack. “A cheeseburger sounds great.”

He beamed. “Waiter!”

Annabeth left the restaurant that night feeling happier than she’d been in a while. She enjoyed Percy’s company; he was sweet and caring, and he made her laugh. She really liked laughing. He’d even driven her home, which he totally had not needed to do. It didn’t hurt either that he was really handsome…

“Alright, this is me.”

Percy stopped his car in front of her house.

“Thank you.” She said, slipping out. “I had fun tonight, despite the uh, you know, standing up.”

He grinned at her. “Hey, glad I could help.”

She grabbed her purse and slammed the door, making her way to the porch. She was about to walk inside when Percy called out to her.

“Annabeth! Wait!”

She turned to see him running towards her, and she paused to let him catch up.

“Wait, look, uh, I had a lot of fun too and… I dunno, maybe… like I know we just met and I–I–”

She raised her eyebrows. “Yeah…?”

“Do you want to maybe, go out for real?” A faint blush surfaced under the skin on his face.

Acting on complete impulse, Annabeth stood up on her toes and pecked his cheek. “Of course, Seaweed brain.”

“Really? Great! I mean, I just uh… Seaweed brain?”

She smirked at him. “Your head must be full of kelp if you think I’d turn that offer down.”

His grin was crooked, and his bright eyes seemed to glow. “Sweet! Well then, _Wise girl_ , would you allow me the honor of having your phone number?”

They exchanged contact information, then bid each other good night.

And Annabeth–who wasn’t a transparent, fantasizing girl, but a practical and orderly one–fell asleep that night, dreaming of a certain pair of sea-green eyes.


End file.
